The Day The World Almost Came To An End
by Princess Esther of Hyrule
Summary: I'm back! Tracey takes over the world, and our heroes have to stop him! Ch. 3 1-2: list of folks who will be in it.
1. Tracey took over the world! That's NOT g...

The Day The World Almost Came To An End because Tracey Took Over The World!!!!!

**MORE RANDOM INSANITY!!!!!**

**By Princess Esther of Hyrule**

**Chappie 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own any authors (other than myself, of course ^_^), and I dun own Giovanni, Tracey, or any other Pokémon, Lord of The Rings, or any other characters that just happen to make an appearance. I just own Esther, Aino, Yocheved, Junior, and Giovanna, and that's it -_-;;;. I warn you, this is gonna be a wild ride, so fasten your seat belts and prepare for…THE DAY THE WORLD ALMOST CAME TO AN END BECAUSE TRACEY TOOK OVER THE WORLD!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 8-D

Giovanni: I told you, no stealing my method of laughing!

Okay… ahem… THE DAY THE WORLD ALMOST CAME TO AN END BECAUSE TRACEY TOOK OVER THE WORLD!!! FWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 8-D that better? 

Giovanni: Much better ^_^

**By the by, some parts of this are from Giovanni's POV, so be prepared…**

Giovanni: Why do I have to do the POV?

**'Cause I said so.**

Giovanni: Well, you're not the boss of me.

Want to bet? *Gets into a pouncing position* 

Giovanni: -_-;;; okay, I'll do it, but you owe me big time!

*********

The nice thing about insanity is that it comes in all sorts of sizes—from the…

Mini: "TCL-started-reciting-the-Japanese-alphabet-backwards." type of insanity, to the…

Medium: "Esther-put-on-an-elf-suit-and-did-the-Mexican-Hat-Dance-while-wearing-bunny-ears-and-carrying-Easter-eggs-in-a-pretty-pastel-basket- while-singing-over-and-over-'_Peanut-Butter-shall-take-over-the-world!_'" type of insanity, to the…

Maxi-Econo-Sized: "I-once-had-a-Pikachu-that-ate-cheese-sandwhiches-aand-loved-to-go-riding-in-the-back-of-my-car-with-me-but-one-day-the-little-guy-got-carsick (he must have eaten at least 30 cheese sandwiches)-and-started-yelling-'I'm gonna blow chunks!!!'" type of insanity.

Then, of course, there's the GIANT, INDUSTRIAL-STRENGTH version that I was about to experience…

When I saw the news on TV, I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean, when you spend lots and lots of time and money trying to take over the world, and somebody beats you to it, well…it's enough to make a grown man cry. It's sort of pathetic, and when it's the head of a major crime organization that's crying…well…it's really pathetic then. I mean, when you hear that Tracey Sketchit, who happens to be the Devil himself (you think I'm bad? Watch a couple of episodes with Tracey in them, and I appear to be a saint compared to that guy!), just became ruler of the known Pokémon world…well…that's the worst thing that can happen to you. It's worse than the Great Depression (believe me, everybody, except the _VERY_ few Tracey fans out there, is depressed.); worse than 9/11 (if something's worse than that, it's _REALLY_ bad!); and worse than World War two (that's not good!). Heck, it's worse than TCL when she's out of cookies (oh, and did I mention that Tracey just shut down all cookie factories in the world? No? Well, I just did. You've been forewarned.)! That's bad!!! So, I did what every reasonable villain this side of the equator would do…

I cried my heart out.

It's not that I'm scared, it's just that I want to live long enough to propose to Esther, get married to Esther, have a couple of kids with her, ditch Team Rocket, get to walk my future daughter down the aisle, have a couple of grandkids (and maybe some great-grand kids, or maybe some great-great-grand kids), and die happy. It's a little hard to do all that when you have approximately 72 hours to live, give or take 100 hours.

Esther patted me on the back, silent as a lamb while she did it. That's Essie: she always knows when silence is best for the situation. Unfortunately, this situation wasn't one of those types of situations. 

"Don't worry, Vanni; it'll work out in the end." She said, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"Which end?" I replied, placing my head in her lap. "The end of our lives, or the end of the world?" The least I could do was try to make her laugh.

It didn't work.

In fact, it made her break out into tears. I quickly held her close as she continued to cry a river, trying to sort out past events as I hugged her. "Essie, calm down, sweetie. It'll be okay." She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "This is all happening so fast…" She whimpered, still clutching my body in fear. "First, he takes over Johto, then Kanto, then the US, then the UN…I wonder if President Bush's all right?" (That's Esther for you: always thinking about the next person.)

"I'm sure he's alright." I replied, choking back tears. I stood up and looked at Esther. "How about we try to get to the Author's Lounge and talk with the other authors about this predicament?" She looked at me strangely, and then shrugged. "It's the only thing we can do…"

"Come on then!"

***Author's Lounge…***

(It's a pitiable sight in the Author's Lounge. The Crimson Lugia, Princess Esther of Hyrule, BookGirl2003, LcCorp2, PyroVulpix, and Cosmic Mewtwo are in there, weeping like there's no tomorrow. Here's the scene:)

BG2003: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!

PEH: I'm too smart to die!

TCL: I'M TOO INSANE TO DIE!

LcCorp2: The world can't survive without us!

(Giovanni and Esther enter)

PEH: *Seeing Gio hasn't been captured by Tracey's men yet.* O_O EEEE! Vanni, you're okay! *Tackles him*

Giovanni: Hey, get off! Eh…ESSIE!

Esther: Coming, dear! *Pulls PEH off of him* Are you okay, Vanni?

Giovanni: Yeah…x-o me hurt…ow…

TCL: *sniff, sniff* I guess ya'll heard the news…didn't ya'? *Esther and Giovanni nod* Figured so. What are we going to do?

PEH: Dun look at me. I haven't a clue.

Giovanni: You heard what Trac-eh…the devil incarnate did after he took over, right?

BG2003: No, we've been too busy panicking. What?

Giovanni: Oh, nothing, except for minor things, like shutting down all the cookie factories (bakeries), Pizza parlors (and other places that make pizza), Chlorinated Bleach factories, Cheese Nip factories, and Baklava producing places, and whatever makes whatever Cosmic Mewtwo likes, he shut them down too. Now he's forcing everyone to eat carrots and Brussel Sprouts.

TCL, PEH, LcCorp2, Cosmic Mewtwo, PV, and BG2003: WHAT?!?!

Giovanni: You heard me.

*Silence, then…*

TCL: *very angry* THAT…THAT…

BG2003: SON OF A YOU-KNOW-WHAT!   

PEH: HE'S A HEARTLESS TYRANT, THAT'S WHAT HE IS!

PV: I AGREE!

Giovanni: *whispering to Esther* that got them angry. ^_^ Think we may succeed in gaining an ally or two…

Esther: Yeah. I'd think so.

Giovanni: Essie, I'll be right back.

Esther: O_o where are you going?

Giovanni: I have to go get something really quick. *Exits room*

Cosmic Mewtwo: I SAY WE TRASH THAT LITTLE PUNK! WHO'S WITH ME?!

*Everyone raises both of their hands*

PEH: Now, we just need a leader for this little rebellion…

 Someone: *in the air duct in the wall* did someone call for a leader?

All (but Giovanni, who still hasn't returned): *turning towards the air duct* Huh?

(Whoever it is kicks the grate out of the air duct entrance, jumps to the ground, and stand in the shadows)

Someone: I said, did someone…

TCL: *interrupting* we heard what ya' said, but who are you?

*Someone walks out of the shadows. It's Giovanni, but he's got a James Bond-like outfit on, and is wearing sunglasses. They don't know it's him, though. ^_^*

PEH: Who are you?

Giovanni: (In typical James Bond fashion) Rocket…Giovanni Rocket. *Takes off sunglasses*

*Everybody but him facevaults*

TCL: That had to be _the worst_ James Bond imitation I have ever seen in my life.

Esther: I thought it was pretty good. He does look like Pierce Brosnan in a way…even without the James Bond outfit.

BG2003: Only reason you think that is because you're his girlfriend.

Esther: ^^ So?

BG2003: I…never mind.

*Suddenly, 4 kids (3 girls, 1 boy) enter the room. They look mysteriously similar to Giovanni _AND_ Esther, which could spell trouble. The girls all look alike, and the boy looks similar to them, but obviously doesn't look exactly like them, since he's a male. They all have brown-black hair (It's so dark, it's a little hard to tell. It looks kind of like a mixture of black and brown, though), & the girls all have Violet eyes (the boy has brown eyes). *

Girl 1: Is this the Author's Lounge? 

TCL: Yeah. Why?

Girl 2: We're looking for two people.

PEH: You guys look familiar…

Girl 3: Naturally. You put us in your story _The Legend of Zelda: The Three Heroes of Time_.

PEH: O_o Since when?

Boy: Since the epilogue.

PEH: The epilogue's not up yet.

Girl 2: That doesn't change the fact that we exist.

BG2003: Who are you kids?

Girl 1: *Bowing, you can see she has elf-like ears* Marië (Marie, but the 'ie' is pronounced 'ay')…

Girl 2: *bowing, she also has girl 1's ears* Cállandra (Cuh-lan-dra)…

Girl 3: *also bowing, she has the elf ears too.* Saphiré (Say-fear-a)…

Boy: *he also bows, and to say the least, the ears are the same as the girls* Phillép (Phil-eep)…

All four: Also known as…

Boy: Junior!

Girl 1: Giovanna!

Girl 2: Yocheved!

Girl 3: Aino!

TCL: ^_^;;;; Um…so, where are you all from?

Giovanna: Around here.

Aino: *spies Esther and Giovanni* MOM! DAD! *Runs up and hugs them both*

Giovanni: Huh? I think you kids are a bit confused…

Junior: Uh…no, Dad, we're not.

Giovanni: Um…why are you calling me Dad?

Aino: Because…you two are our parents.

BG2003: *looks at Esther and Giovanni* Wow, why didn't you invite me to the wedding?

TCL: Um…wait a minute! Maybe they're not married! Maybe those kids were an accident!

Junior: I can fully assure you that we weren't.

PV: Oh my gosh, that means they have to get married!

Giovanni: Huh? Now wait a bloody, blasted minute! Esther and I…we haven't…I mean…no…

Esther: We didn't do anything like that! He and I are still virgins, thank you very much!

Giovanna: Err…what year are we in?

Cosmic Mewtwo: *looks at the others, then shrugs* The year 2003 A.D. Why?

Yocheved: We're from the year 2013.

Everybody but the kids: WHAT?!

LcCorp2: You kids are joking, right? *They shake their heads* Oh boy.

Giovanni: So, in the future, Esther and I are your parents?

All 4 kids: Uh-huh.

Giovanni: Your…biological parents?

All 4 kids: Uh-huh.

Giovanni: *realizes something* AW, SWEET!

Esther: What?

Giovanni: I…*turns to Giovanna and whispers something to her*

Giovanna: You lose it after your married, Dad, and we're born 9 months after you two get married, which is in about…*whispers something to him*

Giovanni: O_O YAHOO!!

Esther: What?

Giovanni: We get married in two months, according to them!

Esther: O_O YIPEE! *Both bounce up and down happily*

PEH: Awww….*snaps fingers together* that stinks…

Giovanni: You knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

PEH: Yeah, but still…

Giovanna: Um…can ya'll stop arguing, because if Tracey Sketchit succeeds in taking over the entire world…

Giovanni: He already has, future daughter of mine…

Giovanna: Oh, well…this makes things a _wee_ bit more complicated…

Esther: Such as…

Yocheved: You guys now have to go to his headquarters and stop him.

****

Like it? Chappie 2 coming soon! ^^ Insanity rocks!

 ****


	2. Chappie 2! Insanity rules supreme!

**And now, for your viewing pleasure…**

**The Day The World Almost Came To An End because Tracey Took Over The World!!!!!**

MORE RANDOM INSANITY!!!!!

By Princess Esther of Hyrule

**Chappie 2!!!!!!!!!**

**Note: Thank you, whoever sent that review about me not owning Pikachu hurling all over the car seat: That is not owned by me. There, you happy???**

**To DClick: You have a quick appearance, but I may put you in permanently, but you have to be nice and review _The Legend of Zelda: The Three Heroes of Time_. Got it? Good! ^^ **

**2nd note: This is a _long_ chapter, so bear with me. **

Everyone but the kids: WHAT?! 

Aino: You heard us. If you don't, Tracey will eventually find and kill you all, which means we four kids wouldn't exist, and you'd mess up time's balance. 

Giovanna: And perhaps destroy time forever. 

*everybody looks at each other, then…* 

TCL: Well, I think we found our leader *nods towards Giovanni* 

Giovanni: Huh? 

BG2003: You'd be perfect for something like this. 

Giovanni: That'd be going against my doctor's orders… 

Esther: What orders? 

Giovanni: *keeps a perfectly straight face while talking* Well, my doctor said that dying could be hazardous to my health, and that I should avoid it at all costs (that was from a book by Bill Myers. Don't remember which one it is, though. -_-;;;;). 

Esther: (Laughing) That's really funny, dear, but *catches breath* let's be serious about this mess. 

Giovanni: *like a disappointed child* Aw…do I have to? *gets the look from Esther* Okay, I'll be more serious, Essie…so, where do we go, exactly? 

Yocheved: You know that _**REALLY**_ big tower Tracey had built? 

TCL: The one in Celadon? *Yocheved nods* 

Cosmic Mewtwo: Yeah? 

LcCorp2: I get it. That's where we have to go. 

Junior: Uh-huh. 

*Suddenly, Merry and Pippin from _The Lord of The Rings_ fall through the door!* 

PEH & PV: What the… 

BG2003: HOLY (Censored)! (The nice version would be, "HOLY CRAP!") *everybody looks at her* What?? 

Giovanni: ^_^;;; um…this is a G-rated fic, BG2003, so I'd lay off the cursing if I were you… 

BG2003: But I have my rights to trash-talk, you little (censored) son of a (censored)! 

Giovanni: O_O My mom is not a…err…what you called her! 

PEH: That's right! I can prove he's not a son of a… you know what! 

BG2003: Oh? How? 

PEH: He isn't half dog, is he (if you know what a female dog is called in dog shows, you know what I'm talking about ^^)? 

BG2003: No… 

PEH: Then he's not what you called him! *BG2003 slaps herself in the face in annoyance* 

Esther: ^_^();;;;;; Right! So, be nice to my future husband, or I'll sic an Orc on you! 

BG2003: Okay… 

PEH: And no more trash-talk! 

BG2003: Okay… 

Giovanni: Ahem…now that we got that taken care of…how did you two get here? 

Merry: Well, we were at Isengard when suddenly, we fell off Treebeard and tumbled into the depths. The next thing we knew, we were surrounded by people in clothes we've never seen before…like that *points to Giovanni's suit*. 

Giovanni: I beg your pardon, but this is an Armani, for your information! 

Pippin: What's an Armani? 

Giovanni: I.…(thought: _darn…I forgot Armani and other stuff like that doesn't exist in Middle-Earth…_) never mind… 

Esther: So…um…wait, that doesn't explain the fact that you fell through the door… 

TCL: Were you eavesdropping *picks up Merry*? Because if you were… 

Merry: Honest! We weren't dropping no eaves (I don't own that line. That's from _The Fellowship of the Ring_)! 

TCL: -_-;;; Never mind…*sets him down* 

Merry: Ahem, anyway, go ahead and continue your meeting. We'll be quite. 

BG2003: Um…okay. So, we've gotta go to that tower? 

Aino: Yeah. 

Esther: About the leader thing, I'm sure Giovanni would…*notices he's not near her* Giovanni? 

Giovanni: *on the Internet* Huh? Oh, I'm over here, on the Internet. 

PV: What are you doing on the Internet at a time like this?! 

Merry: What's the Internet? 

Cosmic Mewtwo (CM): Sorry, but It'd take too long to explain. 

Merry: Oh, okay. I get ya'. 

*Everybody gathers around the computer to see what Giovanni's doing* 

Esther: What are you doing? 

Junior: Yeah, what are you doing, dad? 

Giovanni: *Gives everybody his best innocent look* Oh, I'm just hacking into Tracey's Tower's mainframe…that's not a problem, is it? 

TCL: O_o You're hacking into it? 

Giovanni: Sure! Why, what'd ya' expect me to do: fly up there to the top and tell him to get down off his throne? 

LcCorp2: No, not really… 

Giovanni: Then don't complain! *Types something into the computer* 

Computer voice: *screen pops up* Please enter password. 

Giovanna: Oh, goody: we get to play "Guess the Password!" 

CM: Doesn't look like a game I'd like to play. 

Giovanni: Shush! (Types in **Tracey Sketchit**.) (from here on, typed stuff is going to be in bold) 

Computer: Access Denied 

Giovanni: Okay…um… **Professor Ivy**. 

Comp: Access denied 

Giovanni: Aw, fiddlesticks…er…**Esther Bryars.**

Esther: Huh? 

Giovanni: *shrugs* people, remember, I'm guessing here. 

Comp: Access denied 

TCL: Umm…try…"Sketching Pokémon is cool" 

Giovanni: No go. Has to be 15 letters or less. 

BG2003: Try "Pencils" 

Giovanni: Okay… **Pencils…**

Comp: Access denied 

Giovanni: Sheesh… 

PEH: Try "Professor Oak"! 

TCL: I bet that's what it is! 

Giovanni: Okay… **Professor Oak.**

Comp: Access Granted 

Giovanni: ^^ YAHOO! We're in! 

Comp: *2nd screen pops up* Enter 2nd password 

*everybody facevaults* 

Giovanni: Awww…why does this stupid thing have to be a double password…? 

TCL: *shrugs* Try "Professor Oak" again. 

Giovanni: Okay…*types it in* 

Comp: Access denied 

Giovanni: Hoo boy…this is going to be harder than I originally thought…er…maybe he's a _The Lord of The Rings_ fan…? 

CM: I guess anything's possible… 

Giovanni: **Saruman.**

Comp: Access Denied 

TCL: This'd better be one heck of a secret. 

PV: ?_? I have no idea what it could be. 

Giovanni: Neither do I…-_- think, Rocket, think!! Um…paper! Yeah, let's try that! 

**Paper.**

Comp: Access denied 

Giovanni: Sheesh…um… 

Esther: what about Sauron? 

Giovanni: **Sauron**? 

Comp: Access granted 

Everybody: Yay! ^^ We're in… 

Comp: *another screen pops up* Enter 3rd password 

*everyone facevaults again* 

TCL: This is really getting on my nerves… 

Giovanni: I know what you mean… 

PEH: Try **Brock stinks**

Comp: Access denied 

TCL: Maybe we're looking in the wrong direction 

Esther: Yeah, and who's to say that Tracey's straight? *Everyone looks at her strangely* Oh, chill, ya'll! 

Giovanni: Actually, that may be what we're looking for…**Ash is hot**.

BG2003: You think he's hot?! 

Giovanni: No, I'm guessing to see if that's what he put as the password. 

Comp: Access granted 

TCL: Ewwww… 

*DClick runs in* 

DC: Hey, are saying that my Ash isn't straight??? 

PEH: No, we're saying Tracey isn't straight. 

DC: Oh, okay. *Exits* 

Comp: *screen pops up* Welcome to Tracey's Tower's Mainframe. We hope you enjoy your stay. Please, look around all you want. 

Giovanni: ^_^ Phew…my head hurts from all that thinking. *Clicks on "Tower Layout"* Hey, cool! This is the layout of the place! And look, this is where Tracey is! *Points to the top of the tower* 

PEH: Yayness! Now we can go dethrone him! 

Esther: Wait a minute, PEH, Gio's not done! 

Giovanni: That's right, so sit down and listen! Now, it looks like levels 1 through 5… 

TCL: How many levels are there? 

Giovanni: um…about…I can't read those characters…Pippin, get over here. 

Pippin: Yeah? 

Giovanni: What's that character there? *Points to screen* 

Pippin: That's 65. 

Giovanni: O_o 65? 

Pippin: Yes, why? 

Giovanni: (sarcastic) Oh goody! We get to climb 65 flights of stairs! 

TCL: Oh gosh! I don't think I can do that! 

Giovanni: You don't have to. Remember, you can fly. 

TCL: Oh yeah…^^;;; forgot that. 

PV: Sounds like we're going to need something like a Hot-air balloon… 

PEH: Yeah, and that would mean… 

*Suddenly…* 

Voices: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *They crash through the ceiling and land directly on top of Giovanni; It's Jesse, James, and Meowth* 

Giovanni: x_x Ow… 

Jesse: Oh…gosh, that hurt. *Sees she landed on top of Giovanni* O_O Oh holy crap! 

James: (who's on top of Meowth, Jesse, and Giovanni) What? 

Jesse: We landed directly on top of the Boss! 

Meowth: O_O WHAT!? 

Jesse: James, get off! 

James: Okay, okay! *Gets up; Meowth and Jesse follow* 

Meowth: Boss! Are you okay?! 

Giovanni: @_@ Eh…look at all the pretty Esthers…*falls unconscious* 

Jesse: ^^;;;;; Oh boy. We are so dead! 

James: Uh-huh! 

TCL: What are you guys doing here? 

Jesse: That twerp Ash beat us again! 

PEH: Figures… 

Jesse: Hey, watch it, sister! You've gotta lot of nerve to dis Team Rocket! 

Giovanni: *comes to: sees J & J* Oh, no…what are you three twits doing here?! 

J, J, & M: Ah, well, uh…ya' see… 

Giovanni: Oh never mind. Just be certain we're taking the Author's Lounge's ceiling repair cost out of your paycheck. 

Meowth: Meowth! But Boss, that ain't fair! It ain't our fault that twerp Ash sent us flying…again… 

Giovanni: O_o _Again??_ What do you mean, _again??_ Oh my gosh…DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ONE (censored) GROUP OF KIDS FOR 5 (Censored) YEARS NOW!? 

Esther: Dear, watch your language…this is a G-rated fic, remember… 

Giovanni: Huh? Oh, yes…ahem… 

Jesse: Actually, that's exactly what we've been doing… 

Giovanni: -_-;;; Um…it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that if you're having trouble with them, move on! Chase someone else around for a change! Of course, that was before Tracey took over Kanto, Johto, and the rest of the known world… 

James: What do you mean, sir? 

Esther: Oh gosh, don't tell me you two haven't heard the news yet! 

Meowth: We haven't heard the news yet. 

Esther: I just said don't tell me!!!! 

Meowth: Oh, sorry. 

TCL: Well, as of…24 hours ago, Tracey took over Kanto, Johto, and all of the known world. He's already started sending out troops to vanquish anyone who opposes him. 

James: O_O That annoying kid is ruler of all the Earth?! *everyone but Jesse and Meowth nod* Oh, the horror!!! 

Jesse: That explains the people who chased us right into the twerp's clutches… 

PEH: Yeah, and I heard he's got Jezzibelle after you, James, trying to get you to turn against Team Rocket. 

James: (at the name Jezzibelle) O_O *screaming like a girl*AHHHHHH!! Jesse, hide me!!! (hides behind Jesse in fear) 

Jesse: *smacking him with her fan* James, James, James, James, James! Calm down! *Stops hitting him* that redhead hussy isn't going to torture you like she did last time! 

Giovanni: -_-;;; Oh, boy. Here's where PEH and a lot of other Team Rocket fans come in… 

Jesse: I'll protect you, James. 

James: *watery-eyed* you will? 

Jesse: Yes. No matter what. *Hugs him* She won't come anywhere near you while I'm around. 

Giovanni: *shrugging to camera* Ahem…we here at the Author's Lounge strongly emphasize the fact that Rocketshipping (Jesse/James) is a theory and shall be until Bonnie and Clyde…er, I mean, Jesse and James go and publicly announce their love for each other on National Television. 

Jesse: Hey! You don't have any shippings named for you, so be quite! 

Giovanni: I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Jesse. And you're wrong: I _do_ have one shipping named for me. 

Jesse: O_o and that would be… 

Giovanni: **Estakishipping** (**Est-ah-key**shipping) 

All except Esther & PEH: Huh? 

Giovanni:** Estakishipping**: Compiled from the names Esther and Sakaki (Suh-Kah-key) 

Meowth: What's a Sakaki? 

Giovanni: That's my name in Japanese, you idiot. 

Meowth: Oh…okay, I get it. So, who came up with it? 

Giovanni: Princess Esther of Hyrule. Of course, it only took _3_ tries to get it right! 

PV: Three? 

PEH: Yeah, first it was Gioshipping, then Heroshipping (which is actually Meowth/Cassandra [from the series, not me the author]), and then Estakishipping. 

James: So…um…I guess we're in trouble for falling on top of you a second ago… 

Giovanni: Yes, and I've already thought up a suitable punishment. 

Jesse: *gulp* and that would be… 

Giovanni: You're coming with us to Tracey's Tower to help us dethrone Tracey. 

James: Oh that doesn't sound so bad. 

Esther: Except the fact that there's 65 flights of stairs and security cameras on _every_ floor! 

Jesse: Don't tell us anymore! We would rather you not tell us what we're going to get killed by. 

Esther: O_o Okay. 

Giovanni: So, who wants to go dethrone Tracey? *Everyone raises his or her hands* Well, we're unanimous. So…how about we decide on a name? Any suggestions? 

Esther: I say it should be Giovanni's Angels! *Everyone looks at her strangely* what? 

LcCorp2: Not all of us are girls. 

Esther: O_o So? 

Giovanni: ^^ (secretly likes the Giovanni's Angels idea) any other suggestions? 

TCL: The Oreos! 

PV: Cheese Nips! 

PEH: TAKO! (That's Japanese for Octopus sushi; cooked, of course) 

CM: The Mewtwos! 

LcCorp2: CHLORINATED BLEACH! 

BG2003: PIZZA HUT!! 

PEH: Pearl Jelly (that came from an Archie Comic ^^)! *Gets the look from everyone* Okay…not Pearl Jelly. 

James: Roses and bottle caps! 

Meowth: Top Cats! 

Jesse: The most beautiful things ever to live here on Earth! 

Giovanni: *rolls eyes* No go. It doesn't work with PEH. 

PEH: Hey! 

Giovanni: Let's see…*flips through a book* how about the Istari? 

All: Huh? 

PEH: Oh, isn't that what Gandalf and Saruman are? 

Giovanni: Uh-huh. 

TCL: I guess it'll work. 

Jesse: Sounds corny, but workable *James and Meowth nod*. 

PV: I still like Cheese nips better, but it'll do. 

LcCorp2: Sure, why not? 

BG2003: I guess… 

The quadruplets (Aino, Junior, Giovanna, and Yocheved): Sounds great. 

Esther: Works for me, dear. 

Giovanni: So it is settled: we shall be The Istari. 

Pippin: Great. So where are we going? *Everyone gives him the same look Merry gives him in The Fellowship of The Ring at the council of Elrond when he says that same line* 

Giovanni: ^_^;;;; Thank you, Pippin, for your display of your amazing intelligence…*cough*or lack thereof.*cough* 

**(Elsewhere…)**

(We now gaze upon Celadon City, which, in the middle, has a _HUGE_ tower that looks like Isengard from _The Lord of The Rings _was its inspiration. This is obviously the villain's hideout, known to many as Tracey's Tower, but to our heroes [Giovanni, Esther, and all the authors], it's simply known as Devil's Keep [Remember when Giovanni referred to Tracey as the Devil incarnate? ^_^ That's why.] Anyway, we hear music from Isengard scenes in The Lord Of The Rings movies as we get closer…[by the way, we're going to have it where he uses big words so you'll hate him even more! ^^]) 

Someone (their voice is altered by computer): SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!!!! 

_**(I wonder who that could be)** _

Someone (altered): ACCOMPLISH THE CLOSE-UP AND OBSERVE (get on with the close-up and find out)!!! 

(_**Okay.**_ *close-up inside tower*) (We see that a figure is sitting in the shadows, stroking some pet or another [like a kitty or a doggie]) 

Someone (altered): Ah, that's improved. 

_**(We still can't tell who you are…)** _

Someone (you-know-what-ed [altered]): It's me, Trace… 

(An Uruk-hai burst through the door) 

Uruk-hai: Master Tracey, I bring news! 

Tracey (his voice still altered; it's altered till I say it's not): (Censored) you! You always arrive at some point in the high-quality (good) part! 

Uruk-hai: Ummmm….sorry, master… 

Tracey: Nonetheless, what is it?! 

Uruk-hai: We have finished _it_, me lord! 

Tracey: Tremendous! Now, bring me the diminutive ebony (little black) remote with enormous red push button! 

Uruk-hai: *sigh* Yes, sir…*cough* I liked working for Saruman better *cough* 

Tracey: Silence, fool! Bring me the control, or I'll supply (feed) you to the Cave Trolls I procured (purchased) from Sauron himself! 

Uruk-hai: O_O I'm Going, I'm going! *Runs out of room* 

Tracey: *heaves a sigh* It won't be long now, my precious…*strokes his black Persian, which is even meaner than Giovanni's, and has a blood red jewel in the middle of its forehead and red ears; like a demon kitty* 

Demon Kitty (DK): Prrrr…(translation: _Great, cause I'm tired of having 2nd place on the show to that beige Persian of that (censored) Giovanni.) _

Tracey: Don't fret, my darling. Your vengeance shall be swift. 

Uruk-hai: *runs back in* Here's the remote, sir. 

Tracey: *swiping it from him* Lovely, now proceed and join each and every one of the supplementary (other) Uruk-hai. 

Uruk-hai: *sigh* Yes, sir…*walks out* 

Tracey: Now, to test it out! *Presses button on remote* 

**(Meanwhile…)**

(We come to a tiny village in the middle of nowhere, which, if someone doesn't doing anything, it's going to become a tacky theme park. Basically, this is Harvest Moon 2: Save The Homeland, for the PlayStation2.) 

**(In the chicken coop…)**

Harvest Moon Guy (the guy you play as.): *picks up a chicken and sees a golden egg underneath it* *gasps* O_O Clucky, you did it!!! *Huggles chicken happily* Now I can go give this to Katie, along with the Golden Milk, and she can make the cake for the contest!! This town will be famous and the developers can't build here! YAHOO! We saved the place, Clucky! 

*Tracey appears in the shadows (so you can't see his outfit) and grabs Clucky (which is actually the name of one of my chickens on the game, mind you)* 

HMG (Harvest Moon Guy): O_O Hey, give Clucky back! 

Tracey: *holds a gun up to Clucky's head* Relinquish (hand over) the Golden Egg or the poultry gets it! 

HMG: O_O No, don't hurt Clucky! 

Tracey: So therefore give it to me! 

HMG: Okay…*sniff* here you go *hands the egg over*, just don't hurt Clucky… 

Tracey: *grabs egg* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FINALLY, IT IS MINE!! *Disappears* 

HMG: *holds Clucky close* Oh, thank goodness you're all right…*realizes* Oh No! I just gave away the last ingredient to the cake that would save the village, and it's your entire fault, Clucky! 

Clucky: *confused* Chuck-cluck? (Translation: _But…you were just trying to save me. Will you make up your mind already?_) 

**(Back at Devil's Keep…) **

Tracey: MWHAHAHAHA! I have ultimately gotten the Golden Egg of…er… in any case, who heeds wherever it came from, anyway? 

Demon Kitty: Purrr…(translation: _It came from a chicken's rear end, Einstein._) 

Tracey: I was knowledgeable about that before now, DK. 

DK: _So what're you going to do with it, anyway? _

Tracey: Consume it, what else? 

DK: _Why don't you sell it? Then you can buy more Golden Eggs with the money. _

Tracey: O_o Hmmm…I didn't think of that. Anyhow, let's continue to test our new toy out! *Pushes the button* 

**(Elsewhere…)**

(We arrive in a room filled with teenagers, being instructed by Mr. Chatham, PEH's 8th grade Honors Algebra [which is a 9th grade class -_-;;;] Teacher.) 

Mr. Chatham: Okay, we're going to take our Chapter 8 Practice Test. *everyone groans* You know I can assign homework for tonight. *Silence* Okay then. 

PEH (Known as Regina in school): *sarcastic* Oh, goody. I just _looove_ tests. Not. 

Alie (one of PEH's friends): Don't worry, Regina. We get to use our books for stuff we don't remember. 

Kathryn (another friend of PEH's): Yeah, but not on the real test. 

Jennifer (another one): Which is tomorrow. 

Ashley (another one): Yeah, don't remind us. 

*Suddenly, Tracey appears in the shadows (again)* 

Mr. Chatham: Ah, it seems we have a new student! You're just in time for our Chapter 8 practice test. Okay, students, spread out! 

Tracey: I'm not undertaking any assessment (taking any test). 

Mr. Chatham: Pardon? 

Tracey: I repudiate (refuse) to take an examination 

Mr. Chatham: Okay, it seems I'll have to take you to Mr. Robertson (one of the three assistant principals at McConnell.). 

Tracey: I'm not departing (going). 

Mr. Chatham: You will go or I'll flunk you. 

Tracey: Oh, be silenced (be quite). *Flicks off the lights* 

One kid: Hey, what's going on? 

Another kid: Yeah, why'd the lights go out? 

*lights come back on; Chatham is tied down in his computer chair.* 

Tracey: *grins evilly* At this moment, I have a diminutive videocassette to put on view for you. *turns on the TV* 

TV screen: How To Get A Life; play time: 10 hours (that whole idea was submitted by my pal Jennifer) 

Chatham: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tracey: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *disappears* 

PEH: Does this mean no practice test? 

Alie: I guess so… 

PEH: Yay! Mesa outta here *takes off to the Author's Lounge*! 

~~~~  
Chappie 3 coming soon!!! Review!!!! 


	3. Just a little notice!

Just a Little notice

Here's the deal: If you review to any of my stories by _March 6th_, preferably _The Legend of Zelda: The Three Heroes of Time_, I will try to put you in the group that goes to dethrone Tracey!! So, DClick, you wanted a role in this here story? Well, you'll have to earn it! ^_^ I know, I'm a meanie, but I want/need more reviews for _The Legend of Zelda: The Three Heroes of Time_, so review, please!

Also, The following authors are already included in the group:

TCL,

BookGirl2003,

PyroVulpix,

LcCorp2,

Cosmic Mewtwo,

And of course myself.

So, anyone on this list doesn't need to review, though I would _really_ like it if you did anyway. ^_^

By the way, if you want a character in here, review, and tell me the character and I will try to put them in here.

Here's the group that's going against Tracey so far:

PEH,

TCL,

BookGirl2003,

PyroVulpix,

LcCorp2,

Cosmic Mewtwo,

Giovanni,

Esther,

Giovanna, Junior, Aino, and Yocheved,

& Jesse, James, and Meowth.

Because of space, I'm probably only going to add the first 7-8 (I'll decide later) people who review after I add this notice. The results will be announced in either the next chapter or the chapter after that one. You have 17 days to do it!! You must include your name (if you're an author; if you aren't…well…you _may_ get a spot. I cannot promise you will, though, because it'll be hard to include you in the chapter since it's going to be hard to acknowledge you. ^_^ Sorry. Make sure you leave your name nevertheless!), why you should help dethrone Tracey, and how you can help (Do you have powers, etc.). If your reason is lousy, I can't guarantee you a spot. Make YOUR REASON good! ^^

This is a list of my stories (in parentheses is the category):

_The Legend of Zelda: The Three Heroes of Time_ (Pokémon) _Read and review this one please!!!!_

_Acquaintance_ (Game crossovers)

_Melee Mayhem and Madness_ (Game crossovers)

_The Day The World Almost Came To An End_ (Pokémon)

_VERY RANDOM INSANITY!!!_ (Pokémon)

(I removed _The Extreme Crossover Fic of Giovanni's Heritage_ because it was lousy and I need to re-vamp it before I put it back on. Boy, does it need re-vamping!!)

Space is limited, so get your name added to the list! Review!!

This notice has been brought to you by Triforce Jeans:

_Comfortable,_

_Fashionable,_

_Affordable._

_Triforce Jeans._


	4. Chappie 3 12! Note on Who will be in fic...

Back by popular demand…

**The Day The World Almost Came To An End because Tracey Took Over The World!!!!!**

**WHOO!! I'M BACK!!!!!!**

**Sorry for it being so long since I last posted. But I now have the list of who's going:**

Giovanni,

TCL,

BG2003 (CaRtOON),

Pyrovulpix,

LcCorp2,

Cosmic Mewtwo,

Jesse, James, and Meowth,

Link,

Akewataru,

Lance,

Bugsy,

TeamRocketCutie,

& Okami Kitsune (Kali Coheir).

A little background will be explained in the next chappie!


End file.
